dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fictional test cards
Gallery Croeya Citoyens Republic Republic of Guy El Kadsre Banushen television test card 1981 1986 by bluetheartist dcgikpv.png|Banushen Television (1981-1986) Banushen television test card 1986 1989 by bluetheartist dcgikwq.png|Banushen Television (1986-1989) El kadsreian television test card 1951 1954 by bluetheartist dcgil0d.png|El Kadsreian Television (1951-1954) El kadsreian television test card 1954 1956 by bluetheartist dcgil3h.png|EKTV (1954-1956) El kadsreian television test card 1956 1959 by bluetheartist dcgil86.png|EKTV (1957-1959) El kadsreian television test card 1959 1963 by bluetheartist dcgilg6.png|EKTV (1959-1963) El kadsreian television test card 1963 1964 by bluetheartist dcgiljk.png|EKTV (1963-1964) El tv kadsre test card 1964 1968 by bluetheartist dcgilnk.png|El TV Kadsre (1964-1968) El tv kadsre 1 test card 1968 1975 by bluetheartist dcgilrj.png|El TV Kadsre 1 (1968-1975) (It’s basically Test Card F from BBC introduced in 1967, El TV Kadsre continues to use the test card until 1981 when BBC decided to keep it to their selfs) El tv kadsre 2 test card 1968 1975 by bluetheartist dcgilut.png|El TV Kadsre 2 (1968-1975) El tv kadsre 1 test card 1975 1979 by bluetheartist dcgilxo.png|El TV Kadsre 1 (1975-1979) El tv kadsre 2 test card 1975 1979 by bluetheartist dcgilzc.png|El TV Kadsre 2 (1975-1979) El tv kadsre 1 test card 1979 1981 by bluetheartist dcgim2u.png|El TV Kadsre 1 (1979-1981) El tv kadsre 2 test card 1979 1981 by bluetheartist dcgim65.png|El TV Kadsre 2 (1979-1981) El tv kadsre 1 test card 1981 1995 by bluetheartist dcgim8w.png|El TV Kadsre 1 (1981-1995) El tv kadsre 2 test card 1981 1995 by bluetheartist dcgimb2.png|El TV Kadsre 2 (1981-1995) El tv kadsre 3 test card 1983 1995 by bluetheartist dcgimct.png|El TV Kadsre 3 (1983-1995) El tv kadsre 4 test card 1989 1995 by bluetheartist dcgimgg.png|El TV Kadsre 4 (1989-1995) International television 1980s by bluetheartist dcgimiv.png|International Television (1980s) Rgn test card 1976 2003 by bluetheartist dcgimn0.png|RGN (1976-2003) The regal channel test card 1963 1976 by bluetheartist dcgimpi.png|Regal Channel (1963-1975) Regal channel rtv test card 1976 1990s by bluetheartist dcgimsm.png|Regal Channel/RTV (1976-1999) Star tv test card 1980s by bluetheartist dcgimv1.png|Star Television (1983-1990) Ttv test card 1951 1957 by bluetheartist dcgin02.png|TTV (1951-1957) Ttv test card 1957 1963 by bluetheartist dcgin20.png|TTV (1957-1963) Ttv test card 1963 1967 by bluetheartist dcgin5b.png|TTV (1963-1967) Ttv test card 1967 1973 by bluetheartist dcgin8q.png|TTV (1967-1973) Ttv test card 1973 1977 by bluetheartist dcginbb.png|TTV (1973-1977) Ttv test card 1977 1990s by bluetheartist dcgind1.png|TTV (1977-1996) Rediffusion el kadsre test card 1960 1963 by bluetheartist dcmg686.png|Rediffusion El Kadsre (1960-1963) Rediffusion el kadsre test card 1963 1964 by bluetheartist dcmg6i9.png|Rediffusion El Kadsre (1963-1964) Rediffusion el kadsre test card 1964 1969 by bluetheartist dcmg6t7.png|Rediffusion El Kadsre (1964-1969) Vlokozu television test card 1969 1979 by bluetheartist dcmg73z.png|Vlokozu Television (1969-1979) Vlokozu television test card 1979 1989 by bluetheartist dcmg79k.png|Vlokozu Television (1979-1989) Encuesta Islands Encuesta1Testcard.png|Encuesta 1 (1977-1994) Eruowood Gau Fox Gau Testcard.png|Fox (1991-1999) Fox Gau Testcard 2000.png|Fox (February-November 1999) Kuboia Minecraftia Noobian Union NNT television Seveno test pattern.png|NNT 1 (Seveno) test card (circa. 1950s, poor quality) Philippines GSTV Testcard 1993.png|GSTV (1993-2004) GSTV Testcard 1993 remastered.png|GSTV (1993-2004, remastered) GSTV Testcard 2004.png|GSTV (2004-2009) GSTV Testcard 2009.png|GSTV (2009-2012) GSTV Testcard 2012.png|GSTV (2012-2015) GSTV Testcard 2012 HD.png|GSTV (2012-2015, HD version) GSTV Testcard 2015.png|GSTV (2015-2016) GSTV Testcard 2015 HD.png|GSTV (2015-present, HD version) Qualicia RTQ 1 Testcard 1990.png|RTQ 1 (1988-2004) RTQ 2 Testcard 1990.png|RTQ 2 (1988-2004) RTQ 3 Testcard 1990.png|RTQ 3 (1990-2004) Sakaria Schelipoerys 5ktestcard.png|5K (Schelipoerys) (2015-present) FOXSCHELIPOERYSTESTCARD.png|Fox (Schelipoerys) (2016-Present) Taugaran FTV Taugaran testcard 1992.png|Filipino Television (1991-2008) Thailand United States Vustrela Varkia/Faland (they use the same card) Vietnam THCH Testcard.png|THCH VTV10 testcard.png|VTV10 (2016-2019) YinYangia Category:Galleries Category:Testcards Category:Fictional testcards